The new Doctor?
by DontTouchMyTea
Summary: truth is a tiribble thing. after leaving his world and doomed never to come back Ed had thought he was going to be alone, forever. but that will all change vary soon. future EdXDoctor...like 10 chapter's future then its M.
1. Chapter 1

**strange pairing? yes. **

**DTMT-hi! short but sweet...i think...anyway i do not oun anything...*whispers* is that it?**

**Mad-*whispers* no.. **

**DTMT-...OH! i almost forgot! aaannnnddddd~~~~**

**~~action~~**

* * *

><p>The stranger looked back as the train whistled, glancing down at the sand, the dirt and the memories…he had saved so many, it was his job you know. To save people. From themselves, from each other and occasionally from Aliens.<p>

Yes, he knew about them. He knew about a lot of things, so many things. Some were good! But unfortunately most were bad. _Why is it, that people don't seem to remember you when you do something fantastic, but it is written in history when it's bad?_

"Sir? The train's going to leave."

"Good-bye my good friends…"

~~Fifty years later~~

"Shit!" A teenage boy sprinted across his flat, jumping over the occasional piece of furniture. "I'm late! Again!" the male grabbed the pair of key's left on the granite top counter, most likely discarded there the previous night.

The boy reached the oak doors and patted himself down. "OH!" He sprinted back to the kitchen "Food! Food!" snatching the last pop tart out of the empty fridge he took off out of the door and down the corridor.

Outside the sidewalks were empty sides from the homeless and other worker's…it had happened so fast…The Master.

* * *

><p><em>It came up one day when he was eating his pepperoni pizza. You see, about 2 years ago Ed got bored hacking the military data base. I mean seriously? Buffalo?-and decided to hack someone different.<em>

Torchwood.

_It was easy! He just fallowed the jack guy around. He knew that they knew, because occasionally they would get an alien sighting and when they arrived it was already taken care of. And also the logs...**PFT!** (Oh the things he read there!)_

_But last week there was a post that caught his eye._

**From;Unknown**

**The Doctor, we need his help.**

_Then it got bad… suddenly the world became dark over long weeks and then the next post came from the unknown source._

**The master has a plan, he has the Doctor, and we need a way to get inside.**

_It had seemed that they, as in Torchwood, knew this person. Ed had found out recently that The Master was not human… how? Because there is no alien, to Ed's knowledge, that is round and talks that wants to become friends with the human race_.

* * *

><p>The teen looked at the sky; the huge gray blob of the bottom of the military aircraft was hard to miss. There he knew was The Master.<p>

"I think it's time for the Fullmetal Alchemist to make his reappearance." Ed smirked and walked off to do his job.

* * *

><p><strong>good?<strong>

**yes?no?**

**you might have relized that it is a little...strange but ya...hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

this is un edited so far, but i finally updated!

* * *

><p>Ed sprinted back home from work, the few passerby's just looked at him and shrugged. He had a plan and bye god it's going to work! It was strange that he was so excited about finding about this guy The Master and what his plan was, obviously to destroy earth or something like that, but why?<p>

Running through his doors and sliding across the oak flooring Ed came into a stop in front of his computer.

"Ok, now time to freak out some people!" flopping down in his black leather office chair Ed hacked into Torchwoods site and clicked onto the icon saying new massage while glancing at the number count of how many people were on the site right now.

"17..ok more then I wanted but that's ok."

He started filling in the massage info.

Name: Fullmetal

Subject: kicking the guy blocking the sun over my homes ass.

Massage:_ Hi, I thought it a good time to come out. Why? Because I'm board and want to save some peoples life. Yes, so I know who you are umm_,

Ed stopped to think about what he should say, he didn't really think that much into it.

_I know about aliens Exc. I know about the The Master and I can already tell he is an ass. So I'm going to help…I do not know why I'm telling you this, I didn't really think that much far into the letter so, ya._

_Fullmetal._

Ed smirked and pressed send, knowing full well that it will send to every person that knows about Torchwood and in all honesty he didn't care, you find after dying a couple hundred times that hay! Why not live a little?

Instantly a screen popped up showing a large group in front of the screen huddled to see and to be seen. Then another showing a woman with a kid and then another with a red haired lady.

"Who are you?"Asked the man in front of the large groups screen. Ed frowned; he didn't like being hacked into. But at least he knew they couldn't see him, smirking he responded typing into the chat box.

_I'm the guy who's going to help._

He heard the ding on the other screens as they got the massage, a woman in the back of the large groups screen read it aloud.

"I'm the guy who's going to help. You can't help! They got The Doctor, and Jack! They killed the president!" the other people nodded in agreement. Ed was really tempted to tell them that there is no such thing as a president but decided not to. 'oh Torchwood would have a fit..along with the rest of the world, I should keep that secret"

Finally the red headed woman spoke

"I appreciate the offer to help but, I don't think you can, sorry."

Ed scoffed at that, getting irritated at the people and decided to cut the conversation. He may be hundreds of years old but certain people still annoy him.

_Tata._

Logging off of his computer Ed swiveled around in his chair and looked out of the window.

"at least I warned them, now, how to get up there?" glancing over at the far right door he smiled warmly age showing in his eyes, "Long time old friend" standing he walked over to the doors and opened them a gust of wind coming out.

~~On the ship~~

"I can't decide whether you should live or die, oh you'll probably go to heaven please don't hang your head and cry!" the booming voice of The Master sang spinning the Doctor around in the chair.

Suddenly there was a flash of golden brilliant light causing him to blink and in that blink was all the time it was needed for a young man to appear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shrieked the teen

"Eeeehhhhhh?" yelled Master

"**OVERLAOD**!" yelled the teen again, everybody just stopped and stared at the strange teen who suddenly started slapping himself.

"How did you get on this ship?!" the Master asked grabbing the weapon in his pocket

"Hay, do you have a hamburger? That would be nice…with chocolate sauce!"

"Do you not fear me!" yelled the Master, Ed nearly shrugged and sat down next to who he presumed a old man in a wheel chair.

"Nope," turning to the man next to him "Hi, I'm Fullmetal. You wouldn't happen to know where a man named jack is would you?" the Master fumed.

"You shall fear me mortal!"Setting the sonic life(I forgot what it is called so sonic life) to 30 years in the future he pointed it at Ed. Everybody held their breath expecting the teen to age.

But nothing happened.

Infuriated he changed it to 80 years.

Nothing.

"what form of trickery is this" demanded Master. Ed clapped his hands and laid them on the table, suddenly the man was caged in wood.

"Like I said before, I need number 1. Jack whoha…I really should remember the rest of his name. 2. The Doctor 3. Some woman's parents 4. The man who parked this thing to move it a couple yards left, your blocking what little sunlight I can get, my flowers are dying. And 5. I would really like a hamburger with chocolate sauce."

Everybody just stared at the young man, an old gruff cackle filled the air coming from the old man.

"I like you, only one on this dang ship who has a sense of hummer" Ed cheered patting the old man on the shoulder. Something in the corner of Ed's eye caught his attention. "What are you doing Master?"

"I'm going to kill you." With that the master raised the sonic life and pointed it at Ed 1,000 years ahead. Most people in the room tensed. Master pressed the button.

Ed glanced at himself. "Nope nothing, maybe 5,000?" the man in the cage fumbled with the device, then pointed it once again at Ed.

"Nope, nada, zero, zilch." Masters face was becoming an amusing purple. Everybody froze though when he set it to "Death" and pointed it at Ed.

Yep that worked.

Ed fell to the ground motionless. Dead. A triumphed smirk plastered on the attackers face, but then a arm twitched then a leg, the smirk was fading. Suddenly Ed sat up gasping.

"**WHAT A RUSH**!"

"THIS IS IMPOSIBLE! WHO ARE YOU!" suddenly round orbs appeared in the room

"Ahhhh cute! You called your friends finally" suddenly blades came out of their sides "Ok, not so cute anymore"

Suddenly there was a gun shot, and a woman in a red dress holding a smoking pistol.

"NO! Ed ran to the cage immediately making it go away there was a glowing behind him but that didn't matter. "Why did you shoot? Why did you shoot him!" he demanded grabbing the gun from the woman who was crying, and then another sob broke through the room.

There was the Doctor holding the Master in his arms whispering things to him, Ed caught on to some of the Masters week replies.

"They never stop, the drums"

Ed looked away from the scene, reminded to much of his past,

_"good bye Ed take care of your brother"_

_"Good bye son'_

_"Big brother?'_

_"Brother!"_ the voices echoed in his head. Forgetting about what he came for Ed ran too a pair of old oak doors trying to get away from the memories that still haunt him, slamming the doors just in time to hear a pained cry.


End file.
